A Gift Never Before Seen
by moony1
Summary: a princess comes to a shocking conclusion, but a friend shows her there's more to what she thinks.


I do not claim to own Gundam Wing in any way. I'm doing this for pure entertainment.  
  
The gift never before seen  
By: moony  
It was a hurting. A pain she didn't understand.   
  
'Sometimes things just happen,' She thought. 'Not these things.' There was no one. There never was. She had come to realize how alone she really was. Could anyone really feel such a pain? Even the Gundam pilots had one another, but not her. She was alone. A solitaire woman in an unloving world. What could have caused her to think that some one would be there? Some one would really care? Yes true she was a princess. She was a queen, but didn't any one ever look past that?   
  
She sighed as the sun went down over her weeping face. No. This was it. Life would be as empty as a black hole. She smiled a sad and unwilled smile. At least she knew now. She understood where she stood with the world and with herself. She didn't know what she could do about it. She didn't know how she would fall asleep at night and have the want to get up in the morning as she had only a few years ago. When her life was normal. She didn't know them then. She didn't know what the world really was. All she had known was that daddy would always take care of everything. He could do anything, but when he died and she met him. It was all over. Her fairy tale world gone and she didn't even know until now. She walked back into her room. She looked at her nightstand. There stood a picture of him. She had so surreptitiously got it, but now his eyes haunted her instead of comforted her. She grabbed the picture. She walked back out to the balcony. She held the picture over the edge.   
"Look what you've done to me," she said to the picture. "You've done to me what was done to you. I'm alone now. I'm without hope with out life with out meaning. Thank you!" She threw the picture as far as she could. She saw it shatter. A servant looked up at her, but she just walked back into her room. There was nothing left. She wouldn't kill herself. That was selfish. The world still needed her. She sighed. What tomorrow would bring she didn't know, but she did know it wouldn't bring her the happiness and peace she so longed for, but this would not come from the one she had chased for so long. She had been sure that it would, but instead it brought torment. She went into her bathroom and got out a bottle of pills. She took one out and swallowed it. This would be the only way she'd sleep tonight and maybe for the rest of the nights after. She wasn't really sure. She thought of a story she had heard when she was young. A story of a prince coming and waking a princess which had been in an ageless sleep for a hundred years. She wondered if those things really happened, true love. Was it a lie? Just as all the other things she had thought to be true when she was young. She didn't want to know. She wouldn't be able to bear it. The pill was taking its effect. She undressed and got into bed. She closed tired eyes and fell into a sleep. She dreamed about a prince. He came and saved her from her pain, but she woke up back in her world. The world she so despised. She got out of bed to a welcoming world. The birds tweeted loudly. She wanted to tell them to be quiet, but knew it was pointless.   
  
She put on her same old outfit. How boring her life was. She put on make up that did nothing and went out of her room down to breakfast. Two very happy people and three quiet solemn people greeted her. She sat and forced herself to eat. She knew it was vital, even though she didn't really have the appetite for it or anything.  
  
"Why so sad?" the blond man asked her.   
  
"Sad? me?" She put on a fake smile. "You know better Quatre." The man smiled and believed her act, but one person didn't. She stood and walked out of the room. What would life bring her now? She walked out into her gardens. She played with one flower she had picked as she sat on a bench. He walked up to her and sat down. He felt that she seemed annoyed he was there.   
  
"What is it?" she asked gravely.   
  
"Nothing," He replied. "I just know how you feel that's all." She looked at him.  
  
"How could you?" She asked.  
  
"It's simple. I didn't think I was alone either," the man said. And when I realized I was I didn't think I could live or even go on, but I did and I met wonderful people who have shown me that you're never alone all your life. Relena, you're not alone. Not as long as I'm here. I'm your friend and always will be. Don't let anyone put you down. You are wonderful and a light to a lot of people." He smiled. She was sad that she couldn't return one to him. "You remind me of someone," he said sweetly. "He doesn't think he loves you or even cares about you, but he does. I can see into people like that and that's how I can see into you."   
Her eyes were full of tears.   
  
"I didn't know you were so wise. How do you do it? Please tell me," she begged.  
  
"Live and live for living. Be happy to be alive. Look," He pointed to a bee. "He lives his life working and working, but he cherishes every moment because he knows he's pleasing others and some day some one will please him. You're just the same. Live for people and then you'll see that you're living for something that was more important than you could have ever imagined. You will be happy one day again Relena and you will look back on this part of your life and be thankful that you experienced it because now you can hold the time where you happy with even more completeness because you know you've lived threw something that most couldn't and you have achieved something wonderful." She looked up at the loving eyes.   
  
"Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you." She stood up. "You are a gift never before seen and I am glad this has happened because now I see the true you. Thank you Duo. You have done something no one could have ever done. You have given me a reason for living and for that I will be forever grateful. You are a true friend. Thank you for showing me I'm not alone. Now I know what true love is. It's the love shared by friends and Duo your friendship is true love."   
  
He watched her walk away. He had realized something too. Some times the people who lead the world need a little leading too.  



End file.
